The present disclosure relates to a surface light source device performing surface light emission with use of a light guide plate, and a display including such a surface light source device.
In recent years, so-called partial driving (or local diming) in which the in-plane intensity distribution of a backlight applied to a liquid crystal display or the like is partially changed is performed (for example, refer to PTL 1). In such partial driving, in the case where a region with high light emission intensity and a region with low light emission intensity are adjacent to each other, a boundary therebetween may look unnatural. For example, in the case where a plurality of light guide plates are aligned to design one surface light source device, and partially driving is performed with use of one light guide plate as one partial drive lighting region, the intensity at the juncture of the light guide plates changes abruptly, so that the boundary therebetween looks unnatural.